


And the difference is you

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, October stunt week fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: "And it was an inappropriate time, and when the Dingles had recovered from this (when Aaron was safe and sound in the pub wearing Robert’s ring) they’d smack him. But he had to. Because life was too fucking short, and Aaron was his soulmate, and without him Robert was nothing."
Robert had planned everything perfectly, but when did that ever work out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another October fic! This one was inspired by flawswelove and wilson-otp over on tumblr, who speculated on the heartbreaking scene of Robert proposing to Aaron in hospital. I hope this fic does that justice.

Robert had had everything planned out. He had told Aaron he had a meeting, hence why he was dressed in his suit, and he had called him when he reached a familiar lay-by.

_‘I’ve broken down, can you come and sort it out?_

_There had been a pause. ‘I’m working,’ Aaron hesitated._

_‘This meeting is important. Please, Baby, can you come?’_

And in Robert’s mind it would be perfect, he’d take Aaron by the hand, he’d say the words, Aaron would smile (and cry, knowing him) and they’d kiss and then they’d spend the rest of their lives together.

****

‘Aaron! Aaron Dingle! I’m his boyfriend, _(lover, boyfriend, fiancé, husband. Please god, please)_ please let me see him!’

The nurse looked to the doctor, who nodded, and they let him in. Somewhere along the way, the family had been called. He didn’t remember doing it, but then Chas was Aaron’s next of kin. It stood to reason that she’d be the first point of contact. And all of the Dingles were there, crowding the room, murmuring, Chas all but screeching ‘My boy! Please, help my baby!’

And Robert found Aaron in the crowd of doctors and nurses and machines keeping him alive. His boyfriend, his love of his life, his soulmate. He had never looked so small. Even after _‘You said your Dad did this’_ and scars and scares and not answering his phone, and the worst thing he could ever hear. He looked smaller now. Robert’s lip trembled.

Aaron was alive, and he was breathing, but he was shivering and in pain, and he was crying. Robert went to him, pushed past a nurse who called him ‘Sir!’ in a high-pitched voice. 

But he was hooked up and he was being sedated, and Aaron was still crying, but those beautiful blues were looking right at Robert. Everything melted away into insignificance: Lachlan, the chase, Chas’s screeching voice, Lisa in tears, Cain just barely holding on to his composure, doctors still trying to stabilise Aaron. But all that mattered was Aaron’s blue eyes and his laboured breath and his hand in Robert’s.

‘Rob-Robert,’ Aaron whimpered. ‘I’m scared.’

He was a man of few words, but when he spoke… 

Robert felt his heart shatter. ‘Ssh, Baby,’ he whispered. He kissed Aaron’s hand. ‘Nothing to be scared about, yeah?’ He tried on a smile but it didn’t quite fit. 

‘Aaron,’ Chas was on his next side, drawing his attention away from Robert. ‘Aaron, love, it’s okay. It’s okay, sweetheart.’ She was crying, and that made Aaron’s tears fall harder. He gripped Robert’s hand tighter.

Aaron gasped a breath, and the machines around him started to beep faster. 

‘Aaron, Aaron, keep breathing deeply,’ the nurses instructed. Aaron tried to obey them, but he was struggling. ‘Breathe deep, Aaron, love. That’s it, nice and deep for me.’ 

And it was an inappropriate time, and when the Dingles had recovered from this (when Aaron was safe and sound in the pub wearing Robert’s ring) they’d smack him. But he had to. Because life was too fucking short, and Aaron was his soulmate, and without him Robert was nothing.

‘Aaron,’ he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. ‘I love you,’ he said. Aaron’s blue eyes darted around Robert’s face. As if committing him to memory. ‘I love you so so much. You’re the best thing that has ever _ever_ happened to me.’ He stumbled over his words and his mouth was dry. ‘I never want to leave your side again, Aaron, so please _please_ don’t leave mine.’ And he sobbed and set his tears free. 

‘I love you, Robert,’ Aaron said. His voice was so sure, so strong, as if he had conserved his energy for those four words. Just one more. Just one more word was all Robert needed.

‘This was supposed to be different,’ Robert said. His voice was thick with tears. ‘It wasn’t—’ He didn’t get the ring out of his pocket like he’d planned, he didn’t get down on one knee and see Aaron’s shocked face, he didn’t get to recite the words he’d been practising for days. Because life was too fucking short and he needed to do this now. He grabbed Aaron’s shaking hand in both of his. ‘Marry me, Aaron,’ he said. ‘I want to be in your life forever.’

Aaron’s eyes widened and he gasped for breath again, and the machines started to go mad. ‘No, no, Aaron. Baby, stay with me! Please, Aaron!’

‘Robert,’ Chas sobbed. ‘Let the doctors get to him.’ She was pulling him away, and Aaron was looking at him, begging him to stay, and Robert needed to be near him.

‘No!’

But he was being pushed, and Aaron’s eyes were closing, and his breath was shallowing. Robert shook his head, and then Cain and Zak were there as well, holding him and pulling him back, and it was only then that he realised he was struggling against Chas, struggling to get back to Aaron’s side, because that was the only place he belonged.

****

Chas was pacing, Lisa was being comforted by Zak, and Cain had a watchful eye on Robert, who was sitting on a plastic chair, his elbows on his knees and his hands set in a pose of prayer. He didn’t ask anything from God; he didn’t believe in a higher power, and didn’t think he ever would. But he prayed now. He bargained, he pleaded, he threatened. Anything and everything; he’d do it all for Aaron. 

Chas sat beside him. She was a mess, tears on her cheeks, her eyes wide and frantic, her body shaking with energy. ‘You never said anything,’ she said, and her voice was a little scolding beneath the fear. ‘About wanting to marry my boy.’

‘I’d had it planned for a day or so.’ _33 hours and 29 minutes_. ‘I wanted to surprise him today.’

‘And you’ll take care of him?’ she asked. They had all heard his frantic speech. Lisa had already squeezed his hand in comfort. Zak had patted him on the back. Cain was concerned not just for Aaron, but for Robert as well. He’d wanted Aaron and he didn’t come alone. ‘You’ll love him, protect him?’

‘Of course I will.’ He’d been doing nothing but since he dragged himself back into Aaron’s life. ‘He’s everything to me, Chas.’ His voice broke again. Without Aaron, what was he? She held his hand.

****

‘We’ve stabilised him.’

Aaron was awake, or forcing himself to stay awake. His eyes were on Robert’s. He sat beside him and took Aaron’s hand.

‘Robert,’ Aaron whispered. They looked at each other and conveyed everything they could through that simple connection. Robert kissed his hand.

Chas was on Aaron’s right, watching them. Robert could feel her eyes, but nothing else mattered except Aaron. Nevertheless, she leaned over and kissed her son’s cheek gently. ‘I’ll leave you to it,’ she said. 

Once she’d left, with a final smile for his Mum, Aaron talked. ‘Thought you weren’t keen on marriage?’ he said, hoarse and weak.

‘I thought about it some more,’ Robert answered. A small smile quirked Aaron’s lips upwards. Robert could have said more. He could have talked for hours about how much Aaron had changed him, how important he was to Robert’s existence, and how he never wanted to be without him. But again, a single look was enough. 

‘Are you askin’ ‘cause I’m lyin’ here?’ Aaron asked.

‘No, I’m asking because I want to spend my life with you,’ Robert said. Aaron raised his brow. ‘And because the thought of you… dying… I can’t handle it, Aaron. I need you. Always.’

‘Us gettin’ married won’t stop me dying,’ Aaron said.

Robert shook his head. The feeling of loss was still too raw. It had been nine months since he had caught Aaron in his arms when he collapsed at the scrapyard, but he still remembered the thrill of fear that rushed through his stomach. When he saw Aaron falling off the edge of the quarry… his whole life shattered. ‘I want to be your husband,’ he said weakly. ‘I want to commit to you, and I want to keep you safe, Aaron.’ He breathed. ‘I want the world to know how much I love you, how much I… I can’t _stand_ to be without you.’

There was a moment that they stared at each other and nothing else was said. Robert was terrified that Aaron would say no; that maybe he decided that being with Robert and all of the dangers and threats that came with it just wasn’t worth it. Aaron was everything to him, and he couldn’t lose him. He’d fight for him again and again, he’d never stop fighting for him. 

‘I don’t want to get engaged in a hospital,’ Aaron said. His eyes were shining. ‘When I get out of here, we’re gonna get a couple of beers, and go somewhere. We’re gonna go somewhere quiet, alone, that doesn’t smell like disinfectant.’

Robert nodded. ‘Anything, Aaron.’ He kissed his lips. ‘Anything.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)
> 
> The title is a line from 'What a difference a day makes' by Dinah Washington


End file.
